Manchado de tristeza
by Shimysol
Summary: "Yo salvé tu vida, así que ésta me pertenece. Todo de ti es mío; vivirás y morirás cuando así lo desee..." Dijo Fyodor, y entonces comenzó la condena de Chuuya. Soukoku y Fyodor. Drable. ¡Feliz 14 de febrero!


**Manchado de tristeza**

 **By Shimysol**

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Bungou Stray Dogs y compañía no me pertenece, de manera que no lucro haciendo esto y está claro que nadie me pagaría u.u**

 **Advertencias:** _Shonen-ai(? (no llega a eso xD), insinuación de Soukoku (7u7), Fyodor-bebé, una vana mención de M-preg (ustedes juzgará porque creo que tampoco llega a eso), OoC, mala narración. Basta con saber que lo escribí yo, así que huye :'D_

* * *

 **.**

 _Splash, splash, splash..._

Chuuya escuchó un goteo incesante provenir de algún lado.

Acababa de despertar y lo primero que resentía era el dolor de cuello debido a la mala posición en que estuvo dormido, pero eso dejó de tomar importancia en el momento en que comenzó a analizar su situación.

No podía ver nada debido a una cinta oscura que le cubría los ojos. Probó moviéndose a pesar de sentir los músculos de su cuerpo muy agarrotados; gimió de dolor pero pudo incorporarse, y entonces intentó caminar pero las cadenas alrededor de sus tobillos y muñecas no le permitían tal libertad, excepto solo poder pararse. El uso de la fuerza física no sería de ayuda en esta oportunidad, así que respiró hondamente antes de decidir utilizar su habilidad para escapar del confinamiento.

— Yo que tú no lo haría —dijo una voz masculina que Chuuya no reconocía, pero que le irritó con facilidad—. O bueno, puedes hacerlo, pero no servirá de nada —los pasos del desconocido se aproximaron hacia él, tan cerca, que sintió su respiración sobre sus cabellos—. Eso es porque conozco tus movimientos y hábitos como la palma de mi mano.

Chuuya se estremeció e intentó usar su habilidad para que la gravedad destruyera sus cadenas, sin embargo, la mano del desconocido en su mejilla le impidió hacer algo más. Inconscientemente, se apoyo sobre ella, cual pequeño gatito perdido en búsqueda una calidez conocida. Entonces sintió un sabor amargo en la boca debido alinevitable fallo de su memoria. Tal vez...

Tal vez Chuuya conocía a ese hombre.

 _Yo salvé tu vida, así que esta me pertenece. Todo de ti es mío, vivirás y morirás cuando así lo desee._

Tembló.

El recuerdo de esas palabras hizo que Chuuya apartara la cabeza, alejandosé de la calidez. Era necesario que recordarala razón de su estancia forzada en este lugar. Había caído preso del enemigo cuando por cuenta propia se ofreció como distracción para hacer escapar a Fyodor, cuando la Agencia de detectives y la Port Mafia atacaron las instalaciones donde residían. En el momento se vio incapaz de pelear con tantos enemigos que también manejaban habilidades al igual que él, no dudó de usar "corrompido" para destruir todo y a todos, perdiéndose en la sed de sangre que le otorgaba el irrazocinio de liberar una catástrofe. Y ahora se encontraba preso.

 _Splash, splash, splash..._

Lo intentaría nuevamente.

Chuuya sintió un dolor agudo por donde las características cadenas tatuadas que manifestaban su poder comenzaban a expandirse por toda su piel.

Entonces la cinta oscura cayó de sus ojos hacia el suelo y lo primero que vio fue el rostro de un hombre que no aparecía en los pocos recuerdos que conservaba. Tenía el cabello de color castaño, vendas que envolvían su cuello y vestía un sobretodo mostaza. Era malditamente alto.

— ¿Acaso no te dije que no lo intentaras, Chuuya? —Preguntó con una sonrisita de medio lado mientras le miraba intensamente. Posó su mano sobre los cabellos de Chuuya y los acarició suavemente.

Con impotencia descubrió que el poder que había manifestado desaparecía al igual que las cadenas tatuadas. Chuuya sintió que su corazón se aceleraba sin poder evitarlo, haciendo que se mordiera los labios; molesto por el tipo de reacción que experimentaba y se le hacía increíblemente familiar. Se sintió exhausto y perdido.

 _Todo de ti es mío, vivirás y morirás cuando así lo desee. Además..._

— Yo... Necesito reunirme con Fyodor-san —Logró decir antes de caer de rodillas, con la cabeza gacha y sintiéndose mareado.

— No —Chuuya levantó la mirada y vio al hombre, quien ahora tenía los puños apretados y parecía destilar furia que no estaba dirigida a él—. Te quedarás con nosotros y buscaremos la manera de recuperar tus recuerdos —la mirada seria que cargaba hace segundos desapareció y una sonrisita divertida se formó en sus labios. Chuuya vio como el desconocido se agachaba a su altura e invadía su espacio personal—. Ahora, ¿Deberíamos besarnos para romper la tensión?

Sus mejillas se sintieron calientes y se descubrió a sí mismo sin la mínima idea de cómo reaccionar, excepto golpearle aunque no podía.

—Maldito bastardo —el insulto salió de sus labios sin siquiera pensarlo y luego sonrió con ironía, observándole.

— ¡Esa es la actitud~! —canturreó.

Chuuya negó con la cabeza y evitó reír abiertamente, sintiendo cierta tranquilidad y disfrutando de ella. No cayó en cuenta de que el desconocido se había alejado de él hasta que escuchó un chasquido.

— Vendré a visitarte cada día —dijo mientras abría la puerta y antes de que ésta se cerrara, Chuuya pudo escuchar un griterío de reclamos exclamados por otra persona.

— ¡¿Qué se supone que has hecho adentro, Dazai?! ¡¿Lograste conseguir algo de información?!

— Oh, Kuuunikida-kun, lo olvidé. Ahora solo me queda regresar mañana, y probablemente vuelva a olvidarlo así que vendré esta semana y las siguientes —fue lo último que escuchó del hombre. La puerta se cerró.

Dazai... Ese era su nombre.

— Maldito Dazai... —Susurró Chuuya.

Y deseó poder recordar la vida que tenía antes de que Fyodor-san le salvara de morir, pero por mucho que quisiera, ya no podía. No recordaba nada, por lo tanto, quien era antes ya no existía; por mucho que _Dazai_ le prometiera devolverle las memorias que le faltaban.

El unico lugar al que le quedaba volver era a donde Fyodor-san se encontraba, junto a la pequeña niña que le hacía sentir que años en blanco eran nada comparado con los segundos que pasaba con ella.

 _Splash, splash, splash..._

Chuuya le prestó atención a su alrededor. La fuga de agua provenía del techo; las paredes estaban recubiertas de pintura ya desgastada y un sombrero reposaba a sus pies. Lo levantó y acomodó sobre su cabeza.

Le invadieron unas inevitables ganas de llorar.

 _Todo de ti es mío, vivirás y morirás cuando así lo desee. Además, yo tengo a tu pequeña hija._

No había marcha atrás. Lo dicho por _Dazai_ no significaba nada.

* * *

 **Notas** : _No sé, tal vez alguien se preguntará ¿qué es esto? Pues es algo así como un corto escrito de un one-shot más largo y el cual tengo pereza de acabar, porque parece querer alcanzar la extensión de long-fic así que le huyo(?_

 _Fue inspirado en los fanarts que aparecieron por Tumblr, ya saben, del nuevo popular shipp Fyoya(?. Ha estado meses en mis carpetas pero justo hoy me he dado por publicarlo, ya que es San Valentín y esta "cosa" es como un el mal regalo que le doy a quien quiera leerlo, y lo odien o lo disfruten y quieran más o lo vomiten. Ya sabrán ¡Vaya regalo de San Valentín! XDDD_

 _Algún día escribiré algo más decente que tenga pies y cabeza, no como esto, pero parecido, después de que me digne en terminar el one-shot (muy largo) y actualice mis demás fics... Algún día._

 _Y bueno, pues, eso._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


End file.
